All The things She said
by LittleYaoist
Summary: Songfic . Bebe ama a Wendy . Wendy la ama ... como amiga .Es el cumpleaños de la Pelinegra eso conlleva Mensajes , al Señor garrison y Una declaracion . Una historia con un final no muy feliz Bendy , Yuri , Super Fluff ( este fic causa coma xD) ,Leves toques de Humor


Hola, gente sensualona :V

Amo esta Pareja y creo que hay poquísimo Fandom con todo el Candy Que Hay y Amo esta canción espero que lo disruten , tanto como disfrute escrbiendolo.

Anda sale super ooc pero es mi primer intento.

La canción es All The things She said o todo lo que ella dice(dijo) De t.a.t.u

Los () son pensamientos de bebe o mensajes de texto ya se daran cuenta mas adelante :3

Palabras raras que uso:

Chubby : Gordito o rellenito

jai: En mi pais es como decir house o casa .

* * *

_Todas las cosas que ella dice_  
_Me enloquecen_

-beeep , beeeep , beeep .

El despertedor acababa de Sonar en una habitación dentro del pequeño pueblo montañes que recibia el nombre de South Park.

Las Suaves manos agiles de la joven Barbara "Bebe" Stevens buscaban a ciegas al tan molesto proveedor del sonido- Se reincorporo un Poco y Cerro los ojos frenéticamente , la luz de la ventana apenas le dejaban ver alrededor.

Bebe esperaba que este fuera un día normal,si , pero noto algo extraño , aparte de su Despertador cutre había otro sonido que no la dejaba en paz ,Esta vez de su celular.

Tomo el celular y Un gran cartel lleno de adornos , una torta en el centro y una musiquita que solo indicaba una cosa.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Wendy.-

Sonrió y dio paso a un largo suspiro.

_Esto no es suficiente_

_Esto en serio es mierda, _  
_me siento totalmente perdida _  
_Si pido ayuda es sólo porque _  
_Contigo he abierto mis ojos _  
_¿Alguna vez podría creer en una sorpresa tan perfecta? _

No era muy normal llevar enamorada de tu mejor amiga por 7 años , la rubia lo recuerda muy bien , llevaba planeando decirle sus sentimientos desde que iban en 5 Grado , si no hubiera sido por la mierda de Stan , Token y otros mas . Pero ahora no había nadie que le impidiera , valia la pena intentarlo.

Y cuando lo intentaba volvía al punto de inicio.

Tenia el "camino libre" mas no lo aprovecho nunca , uno y otro tipo venían asi paso su primaria consiguientemente con el paso por la secundaria, La graduación .

Eso siempre le hacia reconsiderar el hecho de que también podía ser una Rubia tonta , perdio cada una de sus oportunidades pues estaba casi segura de la Heterosexualidad de su Mejor amiga hasta hace poco . Casi todos los chicos eran Bisexuales y la mayoría tienen noviazgos con sus mejores amigos : Stan , Kyle , tweek,Craig, Token, Clyde , Kenny hasta el Marica de Butters.

(Me pregunto si será lo mismo conmigo)

Saco todas sus ideas de su cabeza , a pesar el dorado de su cabello siempre fue una chica inteligente y con un muy bonito cuerpo . NIngun Chico la había rechazado pero esta vez no se trataba de un chico , se trataba de Wendy.

La Decision estaba hecha Definitivamente Hoy seria el día.

-¿Acaso habría sorpresa mas perfecta? – Sonrió Stevens

Bajo las escaleras para recibir un beso de su madre y un saludo indiferente de su papa,Se sento en la mesa a esperar su desayuno en lo que se animaba a mensajear a Wendy.

(Feliz Cumpleaños, Wen )

(:* Gracias, oye ya sabes ¿no? Fiesta en mi *Jai a las 8:00)

(jijiji lo Se :3 Te amo Mucho Befita)

( Yo tmbn, Besos)

_Sigo preguntándome, preguntándome como paso_  
_mantengo cerrándoos mis ojos pero no puedo aislarme de afuera_  
_Quiere volar a un lugar donde solo estemos tu y yo_  
_Sin nadie más, así podremos ser libres._

Es una lastima que esos "besos " no llegaran nunca ,siempre quedaran en palabras que confundirían a la pobre Bebe, que seguía pensando en lo que iba a decir . Lo que le Iba a decir a una puritana como Testaburguer, como si la situación no pudiera ser peor. ¿como asi se llego a enamorar de su mejor amiga? Que hermoso seria Cerrar los ojos y poder volar a un lugar lejano en el que solo existan ella y Wendy ,ser libres , sin la mirada acusadora de los Cristianos padres de la menor Testaburguer.

Si seria Tan Perfecto

Entre tanto de pensar, ni siquiera sintió el sabor del jugo de naranja recién exprimido y las tostadas de mermelada que su mama siempre le daba "para mantener la figura" .

Tomo su cartera y se despidió de sus familia para salir afuera, No iba a ir a casa de Wendy sin nada , claro aparte de lo que iba a decirle .

Llevaba ahorrando para comprar un Auto desde que era muy pequeña,un auto rojo y brillante , como esos que veía afuera el KFC ,como esos que que rayo junto al idiota de Craig Tucker en 3 Secundaria. No lo había Visto a él desde la graduación que cuentan : se fugo con Tweek a Massachusetts para abrir una cafetería.

Últimamente no veía a varios chicos, mas no importaba si es que Wendy seguía en Colorado, que lo mas probable es que ya este alistando sus maletas para irse a cualquier universidad, en caso de eso , Bebe podría decir que "todo acabo".

Por eso se apresuro a buscar unas bonitas camisetas para su Mejor amiga , Seguia caminando hasta que vio un gran letrero.

"Camisetas Personalizadas del Señor sombrero"

Se leían en el gran afiche de color morado, se le hizo familiar y no se equivoco ahora su maestro Multioficios se dedicaba a estampar camisetas.

-Ohhhhh, bebe que haces por aquí.-

-¿S-Señor garrison?-

_Oh Querida ,como va tu vagina.-

-…-

-jejje, digo ¿Vas a comprar algo?-

-Busco algo en el que diga Mi mejor amiga , solo que quiero que le ponga esta foto.-

Saco de Su cartera la foto de una pelinegra.

-¿Wendy?

-Si , por favor omitale todas las "puta" que se le ocurra , por favor.-

El Anciano/a bufo ,ese era un pedido imposible pero lo valía por 5 Dolares.

- Ven a verme en 3 Horas .

- Esta bien.-

*3 horas después *

-Ya esta.-

-Ah si, solo que estaba viendo una porno , lo siento cariño.-

-demasiada información.-

El Señor garrison envolvió la camiseta lila, a pesar de todo era muy bonita llevaba un signo "infinite" y al costado Forever and always con el nombre de Wendy y bebe.

-No le puso la foto.-

-Se veía demasiado gay .-

-¿entiendo?

- Si,si ya vete.

-Ok,espere ahora le pago.-

-Se que le quieres hacer un Cunnilingus a Wendy desde que te vi en 3 grado , solo vete antes de que me arrepienta.

-Que es un c-

El Señor garrison le tiro la puerta en la cara ,bien bebe se fue con el regalo . Aun faltaban 4 horas para el cumpleaños de Wendy.

Bebe Camino tranquila a su casa para cambiar sus gastados tenis Verdes a por algo mas nuevo.

Bebe estaba terminando de maquillarse para la tan esperada fiesta, las fiestas de Wendy Siempre habían sido a lo grande , nada que ver con lo de Red o Patty Nelson.

Los Stevens Eran ya ancianos por lo que apenas notaban si su hija mayor salía o no . La menor aprovecho esto para escabullirse y tratar de no hacer ruido con el sonido de sus Converse Blancos o llamar la atención con sus Jeanes Rojos y su polera Negra.

La Rubia siempre se había vestido casual muy al contrario de la Azabache a la que sus padres le obligaban llevar vestidos y faldas. Se ria mentalmente Decia ser Liberal pero sus padres la controlaban casi tanto como los de Butters.

Eran una gota de agua y la otra de aceite . Una Cristiana ,la otra atea ;Rubia y pelinegra ; Metalera y fanatica de Baladas , La puritana y la puta, Ahora que lo piensa bien si no hubiera sido por ella terminaría embarazada con un padre anónimo.

De tanto caminar llego hacia la puerta de la tan mencionada, su casa no había cambiado nada ,solo que ahora salían luces y platos de las ventanas .

-¡Bebe!

La pelinegra se Abalanzo hacia la Rubia, era de esos abrazos que transmiten tantos "te extraño" y "Te quiero" solo que sin ninguna palabra.

Todo lo que ella hace , me enloquece

Bebe se sonrojo, y correspondio Wendy no había cambiado mucho , Seguia siendo la plana del grupo pero lo compensaba con su hermoso cabello Negro que la adornaba desde su frente hasta su cintura.

- Ven pasa.-

- Wendy .-

- ¿Sip?

- Yo quería decirte algo…-

- Hey perra .- Un castaño se acerco , Eric Cartman , el chico que a pesar de haber bajado 15 kilos seguía siendo un *chubby . Solo que esta vez le regalo un guiño a Wendy-

¿Eso no podía ser nada? ¿Verdad?

Bebe fulmino al chubby , Sabia que Wendy jamas lo aceptaría En otra palabras se negaba a aceptar que alguien tan hijodeputa como Cartman podría estar con SU Wendy.

- Feliz cumple , Wen.- Bebe volvio a sonreir mientras entregaba el empaque.

- Gracias .- Wendy lo abrió instantáneamente .

- Espero que t-

Bebe no termino de decir para cuando la pelinegra tiro su cardigan rosa y se lo puso encima de la cafarena blanca que llevaba dentro

-Ja jajaja , esta hermoso .

-te queda bien .-

Wendy tomo las manos de Bebe y la llevo "hacia la pista de Baile" que no era mas que el living(sala) .

-Y ese de ahí es Brandon ,el de alla es Francis , y el de ahí Blah blah.

Bebe empezaba a incomodarse , Todo el mundo sabia que llevaba sin novio desde la secundaria , sin contar claro sus aventurillas que terminaron mucho antes de la graduación y Claro Wendy no tardo en volverse su Doctora corazón,

-Oye Wen no es necesario a mi me gusta alguien mas.-

_Oh debiste haberlo dicho .- La miro con Sorna .- ¿Y quien es el afortunado, Picarona?.-

- Te digo si me acompañas afuera ¿ok?.-

- Si, si lo que sea.-

Ambas amigas caminaron hasta salir de la casa de la celebrada, Todos los Adolescentes de South park estaban de casa de Wendy Obviamente , los únicos que quedaban fuera eran los padres y todos rozaban los 60 años . Por lo que las calles estaban totalmente vacias.

-Wendy …-

-…-

-Tu me gustas.-

-¿Es broma?-

Bebe sintió una lagrima caer , la cara le ardia , estaba segura de que era una pesadilla.

- Barbara, eso esta mal , Las chicas tienen que estar con chicos .-

_Dicen que está mal pero la amo tanto _

- Yo entiendo.-

- -No quiero decir esto por favor, Barbara, te amo como amiga .-

- …-

- Solo algo mas , por favor.-

- Te escucho.-

- ¿Desde cuando estas con Cartman? .-

- Hace 6 meses.-

- No me lo dijiste – Bebe sonrio entre que una lagrima volvia a caer.

- Por favor , Bebe no quiero perderte.-

- ¿Me amas?

- Te amo como u-

- ¿SABES CUANTAS JODIDAS NOCHES LLORE POR TI?- grito

- …-

la lluvia  
Cae sobre mi rostro,  
lavando toda mi vergüenza.

Bebe corrió en la oscuridad de la noche hasta desaparecer .hacia frio y no dejaba de llover

Volvio al punto de Partida .

Otra vez ,en su casa Limpiándose las lagrimas como muchas noches antes .

_Todo lo que ella dijo me va a enloquecer _

_Lo que ella dijo me va a enloquecer_

_Lo que ella dijo me va a enloquecer_

No tardaron sino semanas que todo el pueblo se enterara de la orientación Sexual de Barbara Stevens. Los únicos que estuvieron ahí para defenderla con capa y espada por supuesto fueron sus padres

_ Madre mírame._  
_¿Dígame qué es lo que ves?_  
_Sí, he perdido mi mente_

_Papá mírame._  
_¿Alguna vez podré ser libre ?_  
_¿acaso he cruzado la línea?_

-¿ Mama , papa Estoy loca?

-No lo estas hijita – Ambos se acercaron a abrazarla mientras ella no paraba de llorar.

Con 17 años , la joven Bebe Stevens tuvo permanecer dentro de casa la mayoría del tiempo . No podía salir sin que se parara alguien a insultarla y mirarle mal.

_Cuando ellos se detienen y me miran fijamente  
no me preocupan el motivo _

El extremo aislamiento la llevo a un profundo estado de depresión, que aumento al enterarse de que Wendy Testaburguer se iría a estudiar en Harvard al igual que Craig y Tweek en Massachusetts.

_Todas las cosas que ella dijo  
Me enloquecen  
_

Bebe Stevens se suicido un 26 de febrero , 2 semanas de la partida de Wendy a Harvard .

Wendy volvió a Colorado Dejando a Cartman y la carrera de Medicina que iba estudiando.

_Puedo tratar de fingir, puedo tratar de olvidar  
Pero esto me vuelve loca, cuando sale de mi mente_.

Trato de Olvidar el amor que sentía por su vieja amiga mas no pudo, trato de fingir estando con alguien mas .

_No es suficiente_

No fue suficiente por eso regreso ,perdió a la persona que mas quería por la desaprobación de sus propios padres y ahora le toca ver no a la persona , si no la escritura que sobresale en la Lapida.

-Yo la Mate.-

Cayo al suelo a llorar ,repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez .

Wendy se enveneno ese mismo día .

_Todas los cosas que ella dijo_

_Corren por mi mente_

_Quiere volar a un lugar donde solo estemos tu y yo  
Sin nadie más, así podremos ser libres. _

* * *

Soy una hija de puta D: lo se salio muy apresurado creo .

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aca , ¿reviews?

Adios!


End file.
